


The Button

by chimeradragon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just can't resist the allure of pushing a button marked "do not push". AU. Just a bit of fun. Gender-bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Button

Title: Button  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Warnings: AU, Gender-bend, crack-ish  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 

“So what you're telling me is that Loki pushed some kind of button and this happened?” Director Fury asked as he stared at his team.

“I told him not to push it. Warned him. Hell, I even shot at him,” Hawkeye replied looking rather distraught as he tried to cross his arms over his chest and encountered a problem with the size of his chest. He looked down at his new breasts and sighed. 

“It was a button! I didn't do it on purpose!” Loki replied as he smoothed his shirt over his own ample bosom. 

“And you said, 'what's the worst that could happen',” Tony replied looking rather amused by the whole affair.

Loki merely shrugged, trying to look innocent.

“It's really not all that bad,” Bruce replied looking down at himself. 

“Not that bad for you all,” Hawkeye grumbled as he readjusted his arms again before letting them hang at his sides.

“There's just breasts,” Thor replied looking confused at the archer's irritation.

“Yeah, but you don't have these,” Hawkeye gestured to his chest again, “getting in your way when ou try to fight!”

“Point,” Tony replied. “But they are quite lovely. And shouldn't you appreciate what you have?”

Hawkeye rolled his eyes with a huff.

“Where's Steve?” Tony asked suddenly looking around, amusement clear on his face. 

“He's in his room freaking out. From scrawny to brawny to babe,” Hawkeye replied, fighting back his own smile.

“Well... let's go … help him out, shall we?” Tony asked as he sauntered down the hall.

Director Fury merely shook his head. “What am I going to do with them?”

“Nothing at them moment,” Black Widow replied as she walked up behind him. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

The End


End file.
